Angel Of Death
by Night Angel Aluna
Summary: Sesshoumaru...have you ever looked into the eye's of a dieing man? I mean really looked! looked so deep you watched the picture show of his life up until that very moment, through his eye's?...I have, every waking hour of my 'life'...and I feel nothing..
1. A Life In Death

**_XxAngel Of DeathxX Part One_**

**Written by: _Night Angel Aluna _**

**_Disclaimer:_**_Unfortunately this one does not own Inuyasha…but one day…yes…one day…ahem anyway yeah so I don't own it OKAY? You get the point?_

**_Your Description:_**...Alright your about 1008 years old. Your the Angel Of Death, You have Snow white hair with one black strick on the front left, your hair goes down to the back of your knees, your the most beautiful creature to walk the planet, Your have jet black angel wings with random blood red feathers located throughout them, Oh yeh your eye's, your eye's are a clear crystal blue (Think, the waters in Florida or Hawaii) …you don't know or have emotions…

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

_**Text from an ancient scroll**_

_Have you ever looked into the eyes of a dying man? I mean really looked? Looked so deep that you could see inside their soul?...Have you ever watched the movie of their life up until that last moment through looking in their eyes?... Have you ever been touched by another being, and not been able to feel it?...Do you know what its like to not know emotion or even have emotion? Do you know what its like to be invisible, a shadow, a mere ghost like being hovering around thedieing, like death itself? Do you know, no how could you? this is my curse and mine alone to bare until the end of time... _

_**End**_

_o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o_

_Your sitting on the edge of someone's roof, you don't know who's, at lest not yet anyways, but you'd know soon enough. The moonlight dances across your black wings enhancing the beauty of the rare blood red feather. Your eyes are closed as you think back on that scroll you wrote...oh...what? five hundred years ago?...As you think back a small sigh escapes your lips, _

_'And it was all completely true...' you think as you slowly open your eyes and look out over the small crystal lake as a swan floats across it like a ghost. You would smile but you don't know how, sure you've seen humans and demons, even hanyous do it all the time, but...you shifted your gaze as you thought back to that first and probably only time you would ask him anything..._

_**Flashback**..._

_"Soraphina (pronounced SO,RA,FI,NA) ah, my child" he smiled as he walked up to you and putting his arm around your waist led you to the garden, you could remember it clearly as you closed your eyes. Flowers hung in the air, inall the colors of pastel and the smell was like nothing you had ever smelled before. To this day when you really focused you could relive that scene the way it looked, the smells...You let him lead you to a large swing in the middle of the garden, it hung from a an old ancient tree, along the ropes that held it where entwined wives and roses...He gestured for you to sit on the swing which you of course did. _

_"Now my child, I am sensing many questions that have waited to long to be answered" he said, no, said isn't the word for that voice, in fact you didn't think their was a word that could describe it...You bowed your head only to have it lifted back up by his strong fingers, "no my child, Soraphina since the night you came to me, I have always felt something different about you...and I talk not just about the fact that I have grown to love you as if you where my own daughter... no I talk about something deep inside you something you need to find on your own" His voice trailed off and you knew from the look in his eyes that he was now deep in thought. _

_"My lord" you whispered waking him from his dream like state, he looked up at you and gave his famous heart melting smile, or for those who could feel the effect a smile had on some one. 'I doubt I have a heart to melt anyway...' you looked up at him again as the swing began to sway, he pushed it gently treating you as if you where a delicate flower, the smile still touching his lips..._

_'...a smile...'_

_your thought brought you back to the point of your visit, "my lord, you where correct in your evaluating of mine being here earlier, I have come bearing many questions perhaps to many..." you stopped what where you thinking?How could you ask these answers of him!... "Then ask and you shall know my child"... after some hesitation you began, "Why...why can I feel no emotion like you or the rest of my kin up here? and why, do I not look like the rest? Why are my wings black with red, whilst all the rest of you bare wings the color of pure snow?...why...why do I feel nothing, no emotion nor the feel of another's touch on my skin?...why?..."_

_you had drifted off into deep thought as he had when it was suddenly broken by the feel of his hand as it caressed the snow white skin of your cheek, you looked up at him as he removed his hand, slowly you brought your hand up to the very same spot, then looking at him you ask "how?..." "Ah, so you felt it?" he smiled softly "My dear Sora (that's your nickname) do you love me? I mean like a daughter loves her father?" you stared at him blackly as always, what did he mean? How where you supposed to now what love felt like, you didn't but something from deep inside you said, "...yes..." he smiled and with one finale nod and a strange look in his eyes like he was hiding a secret. He left you to sit their with your thoughts, you where always alone with your thoughts... _

**_End flashback_**

_

* * *

_

So what did you guy's think?...I have great plains for this story! and by the way message me and tell me what you think, don't worry I'm tough, I can handle it! sooo yeah message me they make my life complete...until next time my little noodlez MWHAHAHAHAHA...COUGH COUGH...ahem...yeah...


	2. Thoughts

_**Angel Of Death 'Part Two'**_

_**Written by: Night Angel Aluna**_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_...You are snapped back from your thoughts as your mind is over come with the terrified thoughts of the dying man beneath you. Slowly you got up and casually walked into the hut, walking by the mans crying wife who was sitting in a completely different room from her dying husband, she was looking straight at you but you knew she couldn't see you...Walking into his room you knelt down beside the bed, his head rolled over to face you … _

..."you've come for me?..." you just nodded your gaze never leaving his, "Well you can go back up their and tell him I ain't ready yet, I...I..." he stopped as he began to cry, then as he cried he said "I'm scared...I cant leave Anik (his wife) alone in a world like this!" he cried harder as you just continued staring at him,

'_What a strange thing this crying is, no matter how many times I see it I'm still fascinated by it' you think as the man wipes at the tears on his face which are soon after replaced by new ones. Then he spoke again while looking you straight in the eye's, you knew what he was looking for, any sign of emotion,_

'_Your wasting your time mortal you won't find what your looking for…' your thoughts where cut short by the sight of his arm being lifted to your cheek, 'Why do they always have to touch and look at me? as if I'm some strange animal...hummm...I keep forgetting to them, I am'… You glanced down at his hand that was now placed on your right cheek, then back at him, he was slipping you could see it in his eyes, it wouldn't be long. "Can you feel anything?" he asked still studying your face, you answered him with words for the first and second last time, you weren't supposed to talk to them, _

_"...no..." your crystal yet emotionless voice sounded like an echo to him, you knew this from the look he got after hearing your voice, "A voice truly fitting for a delicate creature like yourself, like crystal, just as I thought an angels voice would sound, and yet emotionless just as I thought when I thought of you...the one who has come to help me find the light in the dark of night, the one he sends to guide us to him...my dear he gives you the darkest job of all and yet nothing, not even the touch of another fazes you...you are truly the best suited for this job" _

You just keep his gaze, then looking down at your specially made watch you said your last words to him, "It is time...now go to the light and live in his land of everlasting happiness" with that you lowered yourself to kiss his forehead "...The kiss of death..." he whispered as you broke away leaving your mark of black lip prints from your lipstick. He took his last look at you and smiled "In all the wildest dreams that I've ever had of you, I never thought the Angel of death would posses such beauty, such a beautiful image to die t-" you heard his last sigh escape from his half open lips, you just stared at him for awhile after that...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Good evening...lol sorry I was just reading a vampire online manga called Arcana...lol anyways I just wanted to tell everyone who reviewed me, Thanx! I really appreciate it! and I'm sorry I haven't written back but as I've sadi before I'm new at this soooo I guess what I'm trying to say is HELP! I really can't figure out HOW to write back...ehen...yeah I'm sad...deal with it! 


	3. Father

_**Angel Of Death 'Part Three'**_

**_Written by: Night Angel Aluna_**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_...'Such a strange man' you thought back to the night before as you sat on a tree branch, the sun giving your snow white hair a breath taking shine. You close your eyes hiding them from the suns brightness..._

_**Flashback**_

_...He took his last look at you and smiled "In all my wildest dreams I ever had of you, I never thought the Angel of death would posses such beauty, such a beautiful image to die t-" you heard his last sigh escape from his half open lips... _

_**End flashback**_

'_Yes, very odd indeed' you stared off in to space as you listened to the thoughts of those waiting to die. _

_**Scene Jump To That Night**_

_Its was night, your favorite time, you felt some how more at home in the darkness, with only the moon as your light, as you sat on the edge of a dark crystal lake hanging your feet so that they where knee high in water. You close your eyes and begin to sing, to anyone listening it sounded like the most beautiful sound in the universe, sad yet more beautiful then a rose..._

_You were once, my one companion,  
You were all that mattered,  
You were once a friend and father,  
Then my world was shattered,  
Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Wishing you were somehow near,  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here,  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental,  
Seem for you the wrong companions,  
You were warm and gentle,  
To many years fighting back tears,  
Why cant past just die,  
Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Knowing we must say goodbye,  
Try to forgive teach me to live,  
Give me the strength to try,  
No more memories,  
No more silent tears,  
No more gazing across the wasted years,  
Help me to say goodbye,  
Help me to say,  
Goodbye..._

__

_**Flashback**_

_"Soraphina...look at me, I'm dying...my child..." you looked at him, oh how you wished with all your heart that you could cry or show your feelings by the sound of your voice, but no every thing was the same...emotionless, cold as death..."Father...Master, you can't leave me yet I still need your guidance..." He caressed your cheek with his hand and you felt his touch, you brought your hand up to his and held it..."Can you feel my touch?" he looked at you and smiled sweetly "yes my child I can, I always have and always will...now I need you to listen to me...you need to leave this place Sora, leave her and live among those on earth, I can't answer why, not yet at lest, but please take the last advice of a dieing man...of your father..." you looked at him, yes he was dieing and you would be the only living thing in that room very soon...you didn't understand his words as you left the room and sat on the swing in the garden, but you knew you would obey him, you listened to the sound of his voice as his thoughts ran wild in his head, he was remembering, and then it came, complete and utter silence...  
'he's gone...' _

_**End flashback**_

'_This song belongs to you master...' you thought as you finished..._

'_father'..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**_Well hope you enjoyed..._**


	4. An Angel

_**Angel Of Death 'Part Three'**_

_**Written by: Night Angel Aluna**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_...Father...' _

_the thought echoed in your head, then as if your prayer had been answered the thought disappeared...but only to soonwas it replaced by yet another thought..'no, not a thought...it is one of the dieing...'_

_**dieing's thought**_

' _...I'm scared everything is getting so dark!...I...I can't move...lord Sesshoumaru? where are you?...LORD SESSHOUMARU!' _

**_End _**

_You get up and begin to walk to the voice, 'It would seem break time is through, and duty call's...' _

_You decide it would indeed be faster to fly, with that thought you spread your gorgeous black and red feathered Angel wings and take to the sky's...within seconds you are their as you land gracefully to the ground, your body engulfed in a dark royal blue light. You stare down at the dieing soul in front of you and shake your head '...A mere child…' You kneel down beside the child who's eye's are closed, carefully you take her fragile and mangled body into your arms..._

_"child" you whisper in a heavenly echo, slowly the little girl opens her eye's and stares up at you in awe, "wh...who are you?" you just stare into her eye's, suddenly as if you had sent her a mind message she knows, but is not...afraid? "your an Angel...aren't you?...have you come to take me to mommy and daddy?" you just nod as you continue to look into her eye's. _

_Tears begin to fill her eye's as she look up at you, "Angel...I...I'm so scared! I feel alone and hurt, Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" you softly whipe away here tears as you say in the same heavenly echo "I do not know where your Lord is, but be assured you are not alone in your finale moments, I'm here..." she try's to snuggle closer to you and you can tell she is in tremendous pain as she lies in your arms crying silent tears, "your...your so...so cold...Angel? I can hardly see you! PLEASE don't leave me...I don't want to be alone in the darkness..." she whispers, you just stare forward as you begin to sing trying to ease her mind... _

_Fly, fly little wing,  
Fly beyond imagining,  
The softest cloud the whitest dove,  
Upon the wind of heaven's love,  
Past the planets and the stars,  
Leave this lonely world of ours,  
Escape the sorrow and the pain,  
And fly again..._

_Fly, fly precious one,  
Your endless journey has begun,  
Take your gentle happiness,  
Far too beautiful for this,  
Cross over to the other shore,  
There is peace forevermore,  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet,  
Until we meet,_

_Fly, fly do not fear,  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear,  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free,  
Be on your way, don't wait for me,  
Above the universe you'll climb,  
On beyond the hands of time,  
The moon will rise, the sun will set,  
But I won't forget..._

_Fly, fly little wing,  
Fly where only angels sing,  
Fly away, the time is right,  
Go now, find the light..._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**

* * *

**__**Sniff...sniff...okay that one got to me when I wrote it...yeah...well that's the next chapter...oh and don't worry! Sesshoumaru will be coming soon...yes..soon..MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...ahem just don't even ask...**_


	5. Resurection

_**Angel Of Death 'Part Five'**_

**_Written by: Night Angel Aluna_**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_You look down at the now silent body of the child, some time during your song she had stopped crying, only now did you also notice that at some point it had stared to ran...hard... you kneeled there as the rain pounded to the ground making the air think with the smell of humidity. You didn't know why but for some reason you felt the need to shield the child from the hard punches of the rain, so carefully you picked the child up and set her down so that she was completely lying on your lap with you hunched over her trying to make a shield for her as best as you could using your body and wings. _

_She stared at you as if memorizing your every last detail, "Angel..." you looked down at her letting her know to she had your attention, "I...I'm ssss...sssoo...ccc...cold, Will it bbb...be over...sss...soon?" you nodded silently and slowly in replya faint smile graced her lips, "...good..." was all she said before resuming to her silent memorizing game. You stayed there and watched as the minutes passed and with every minute her eyes grew dimmer and dimmer until... _

_The rain beat down against your back like a boxer punching a punching bag, your back was numb, but that didn't matter anymore...gently you bent down closer to the dusty eye'd child and spoke your finale words... "Listen closely my child, it's time for you to be reunited with your family...their all waiting for you..." and with that you finished your job, kissing her on the forehead you took her soul and left your mark...a black kiss...the kiss of death... _

_

* * *

__Sesshoumaru ran through the forest as fast as his legs would allow him which at the moment he thought wasn't fast enough, he had smelt it, blood but his heart stopped for a brief second when he realized who's...Though inside he was in a faint panic, outside he'd die before he'd let anyone catch on to just how much the human child had grown to mean to him... 'Have I become so weak that I have grown to love a child? and a human on that note?...' he got lost in thought as he continued on his way, but when he arrived he was jerked back to reality. The sight before his eye's was like being hit head on by Tetsusaiga _

_'...Rin...' _

_he walked over to her and had he'd been anyone one else he'd have looked away and covered his mouth in disbelief...Her body was shredded beyond reason and her life's blood was spilt like paint on the ground around her, and in that instant he knew_

_'... gone...'_

_was all he could think as anger took him over...Yes he could and would bring her back! but that wasn't the point... for the second time since he'd first met her, he once again had to stare down at her lifeless body... _

_With that thought in mind he unsheathed Tenseiga and raised it only to stop at what he saw next... _

_'A print of black lipstick?...' _

_...as if Rin had been kissed by someone wearing black lipstick on the forehead... _

_'...strange...' _

_then shaking the thought he slash the sword through and kneeled down beside her, cradling her in his arm protectively . Slowly and weakly Rin opened her eye's and was met by two overly familiar golden ones... "Lo...Lord Sesshoumaru?..." her smile broadened when she found she was exactly right "LORD SESSHOUMARU! " she yelled cheerfully throwing her arms around his neck as tears of joy flowed down her tiny cheeks...he stayed completely still not tightening or loosening his grip on her, and though his outside selfstayed cool and proud, inwardly he let out a much needed sigh of relief andthough he hated to admit it, joy. _

_"Come Rin, We've wasted enough time..." _

_

* * *

_

_You had left the child a long while ago and where now far from her. You sat in the tree your back leaning against the truck behind you, you wings at your side and pondered on why you had talked so much even SANG! to the child...perhaps because she was achild was the answer. It always bothered you the slightest when you had to take a child...so young, and rightfully they should have had their whole lives ahead of them...but...you sigh deeply as your thoughts once again drift to your deceased master..._

_About twenty minutes later your in the same position, thinking the same thoughts, when suddenly your thoughts are interrupted by a small figure in the distance. Squinting your eye's you could make out enough to tell that it was a child, and as the child figure got closer your eye's widened and for the first time in your life you felt emotion! total and complete...shock!... _

_'...THE CHILD, THE LITTLE GIRL...SH...SHE LIVES?' _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**_...Oh my...that could be problamatic now couldn't it! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA feel the evilness of THE CLIFF HANGER!_**


End file.
